


Life's Too Short

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cute, Hospitals, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aaron becomes ill and has to be taken to hospital, Robert & Chas call time on their bitter feud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Too Short

Robert practically bounced through the doors of The Woolpack, a holdall resting on his shoulder, he smiled at Diane and walked around the bar and made his way into the back room. He saw Chas sitting on the sofa. "Morning!" Robert smiled.

"You're very cheerful." Chas huffed

"Yep. I am. A weekend away with the man of my dreams. 5 star hotel, spa, room service....I can't wait!"

"But you thought you'd pop round and say goodbye to Aaron first?"

Robert laughed "Chas, you aren't going to ruin today, ok? You can try as hard as you like. Me and Aaron are together. For good. Nothing you say or do will change that."  
Robert dropped his holdall to the floor and stood at the foot of the stairs. "Aaron! We gotta leave in 10 minutes babe! Aaron?"

Chas smiled "Sounds like he's found something better to do..."

Robert frowned at her and walked upstairs. He could hear someone moving about in the bathroom and he lightly knocked on the door. "You in there babes?"  
On the other side of the door, Aaron muttered something under his breath and pulled himself up off the floor. the whole room span and he gripped onto the side of the bath. "I'll be out in a sec Robert..."

Aaron unsteadily walked forward and opened the door, and the smile on Robert's face disappeared. Aaron looked terrible, his skin was pale and clammy, he had bags under his eyes and his sparkling blue eyes were unusually dull. "Aaron... What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Aaron croaked, his sore throat making it difficult to speak. 

Robert walked closer to Aaron and rested his hand on his lover's forehead "You're burning up!"

"I'm fine!" Aaron snapped "Are we going or not?"

"Babe..."

"Just don't. I've took some tablets, I'll be fine."

Robert watched as Aaron walked to his room, his movements were slow, almost zombie-like. He staggered and Robert lurched forward and grabbed Aaron's arm to stop him falling. "Right, come on you. Get back to bed."

"Robert, no... We've been looking forward to this for ages.."

"So we'll go next weekend. I'm sure I can get it pushed back a week. You're not going anywhere in this state."

"Ugh..." Aaron sniffed "Why did this have to happen now?"

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"It just hit me last night. I took some tablets and got an early night and thought I'd be fine but...." Aaron sighed as he flopped down on the bed "Ugh Robert I HATE being ill!"

"Lucky I'm here to look after you isn't it?"

"I don't want any fuss!"

"Tough.." Robert smiled, pulling the covers back over Aaron and kissing him on the forehead.

"Seriously Robert. Ill Aaron equals Grumpy Aaron."

"Must be terminal then..." Robert joked

"You know what posh boy If I had the strength I'd smack you one for that."

"Sssh..." Robert soothed, stroking Aaron's forehead. "Just get some sleep yeah?"

"You'll be here when I wake up wont you?"

Robert smiled and nodded and Aaron gave in and slowly closed his eyes. 

 

Robert walked downstairs and was relieved to see Chas had finished her break, Diane was now sitting where Chas had been, clutching her own cup of tea. "You okay pet?" Diane asked, handing Robert a cup of tea

Robert shook his head "We're not going. Aaron's not well."

Diane nodded. "Poor lad. He did look rough yesterday mind. Just brushed it off. Said he'd been doing too much at the scrapyard."

"He should have told me.."

"He didn't want to worry you pet. I guess he thought he'd be okay today, and you've both been looking forward to this weekend away."

A loud thud made Diane and Robert jump, Robert dropped his cup of tea and raced upstairs to Aaron's room. He swang the door open and saw Aaron, lying on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Aaron! What happened?"

"My stomach really hurts Rob...." Aaron gripped onto Robert's arm and stifled a scream as the pains got worse. 

"Aaron, where exactly does it hurt?"

Aaron rubbed the right side of his stomach, just next to his belly button, tears flowing down his face.

"Have you had your appendix out?"

Aaron shook his head and buried it into Robert's shoulder.

"Right. Come on, Try and get up, we're going to the hospital."

"It hurts too much Rob... I can't move.."

"Ambulance it is then. Your Mum's gonna love this..." Robert sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket.

 

The doors of Hotten General burst open, Aaron lay on a stretcher, desperately gripping on to Robert as the older man struggled to keep up with the speed of the doctors rushing him towards theatre, Chas rushed in behind them, her high heels making the sprint difficult. 

A doctor moved away from the trolley and stopped Aaron and Chas "I'm sorry, This is far as you can go."

"He'll be okay, right?" Robert asked

"We need to operate immediately. We'll let you know more soon."

Chas sighed and sat down, glaring at Robert as he walked past her and sat a few seats away. 

"This is all your fault, you know that?"

"How the hell is it my fault? He's got appendicitis Chas!"

"You.. Stressing him out about the scrap yard!"

"I let Aaron & Adam get on with things at the scrapyard! And once again, you can't get appendicitis cause you're stressed. If you could then I'd be in here all the time needing things removed with the amount of stress you cause!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. You don't give a shit about him. All you do is give him grief!"

"I don't know what he sees in you, I really don't!"

"And he never knew what you saw in Carl. But you didn't give a shit did you? You CHOSE Carl over your own son. All you've done all his life is abandon him. No wonder he can't trust you!"

"Don't push me Robert."

Robert sighed and stood up. "I'm getting a drink, want anything?"

Chas shook her head "Not from you I don't."

Robert rolled his eyes and walked over to the vending machine. He knew now why Aaron got so frustrated with his mum. 

 

A couple of hours had passed, not a word passed between Chas and Robert, a doctor approached them both and they both stood up, anxious for the news. "Are you with Aaron Livesy?" The doctor asked

Chas and Robert both nodded. "How's he doing?" Robert asked.

"I'm Aaron's surgeon, Dr Morgan. The operation went smoothly. We're just getting him settled on the recovery ward then you can go and see him. But it is vital that Aaron gets his rest so only one visitor at a time." The doctor smiled and walked away

Chas smiled smugly at Robert. "Better get off home then Robert. You can see him when he comes home."

"For god's sake Chas can you just forget about this bloody feud for one second? For Aaron's sake at least!"

Chas huffed and walked towards the recovery ward, Robert following closely behind her.

She reached Aaron's room and peered in through the window, he looked awful, but he was awake, absent mindedly playing with the medical bracelet on his wrist.   
She knocked on the door and poked her head round, and she could have sworn she a look of disappointment on Aaron's face. "How are you feeling love?"

"Terrible.." Aaron sighed, falling against the pillows. "Is Robert here?"

Chas sighed "Why are you so bothered about him?"

"Mum.. please.. Just don't." 

"You could have died Aaron, and you don't even want me here."

"Yes I do and you have to rememeber it's thanks to Robert that I didn't. Like it or not Mum he saved my life. Just cut him some slack Mum,. please. I want to be with him, I love him and nothing's going to change that."

Aaron caught a glimpse of Robert through the window. standing against the wall, looking defeated. "Mum, I want to see Robert."

Chas sighed and stood up, she nodded and kissed Aaron on the forehead, and he immediately wiped it off. She smiled and opened the door and allowed Robert to come in. Robert entered the room and smiled "Hey you."

"Come here.." Aaron smiled, holding his arms out.

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Aaron smiled, and Robert bent down and gently hugged Aaron.

"You really scared me you know.." Robert sighed, his voice breaking slightly.

"Hey..." Aaron soothed, taking Robert's hand in his own. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be daft!" Robert sniffed, wiping his eyes. "It just... It made me realise that if I lost you...I don't know what I'd do."

"Now you know how I felt when you went and got yourself shot! Just seeing you lying on the ground...." Aaron sighed. "I'll never forgive Ross. But at least he's where he belongs now."

Robert smiled and took Aaron's hand "And I'm where I belong. With you."

"Oh pass the sick bucket..." Aaron laughed. "That was so cringey, Robert!"

"Don't care!" Robert laughed. "Anyway, you need your rest, and I need to take the Ice Queen home."

"Don't let her hear you call her that. Don't want to piss her off even more!"

"Get some sleep babe, I'll come and see you in the morning, ok?"

"I love you Rob."

"I love you too. Always will."

 

Chas sighed as she entered the warmth of the Woolpack. "It's freezing out there."

Robert nodded and followed her round to the back room, his holdall still sitting on the floor. 

"Do you need a lift tomorrow?" Robert asked, throwing his holdall over his shoulder.

Chas nodded "If that's okay?"

Robert nodded and walked away but Chas stopped him. "You were right, what you said. I always abandon him." she sighed, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine.

"No you don't.. I had no right to say that Chas, I was just worried about Aaron."

"I'm a bad mother."

"Chas, you're a great mother. I'm sorry I said you didn't care about him. You're just looking out for him, and I get that, but you need to understand that I've changed. I did all that sleeping around because I thought that if I didn't, someone might figure it out, that I was different, you know? But then Aaron came along, and I know I treated him like crap at the start, and I'll never forgive myself for that, I'd felt something for him that I'd never felt before, not even with Chrissie..I love him with all my heart, I'd do anything for him, and even if I have to spend the rest of my life proving that to you I will, cause he's to special to me, and I'm not gonna give up without a fight."  
Chas smiled and nodded "Ok. I believe you. I'll stop with the sarky remarks. Aaron's old enough to make his own decisions and he's decided that it's you he wants so you have my blessing. I want us to be able to get on again Robert."

"So do I. So does Aaron."

"Do you want a drink love? I'm sure I've got some of Aaron's baby albums around here somewhere, he'll kill me for showing them to you though."

Robert laughed "Ah what he wont know won't hurt him. Look, Chas, I'm glad we've sorted things out... well, kind of. After what happened today it's made me realise life's too short.."

"You're right about that kid. Just, look after him, ok? That's all I ask. He's been through a lot and I'm just worried he'll get hurt again."

"You don't need to worry. I'll always look after him. He means the world to me."

"And to me.." Chas smiled, clinking her glass with Robert's


End file.
